Guiltily Accused
by ZAFT Girl
Summary: Dearka is sent to jail for a murdur that is unconfirmed. No one will explain what's going on. He's just gonna have sit through it...unless he desides to escape. NARUTO -- SQUAD 7 APPEARANCE. Yaoi lemon later on! Rating will change to M after ch 15!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-WHAT DID I DO?

KiraFreedom and I made this. And hefinnaly got me out of writers block! This about a- oooppps! can't give that away!Dearka is the main characture.but we may see others along the way!

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" A young man on ared and silver, costomizedmotorbike without a helmet, (see me and bikes again) sped down the highway dodging police cars withan armed men shooting at him. 

'What did I do now?' just then he thought of something a friend once said

"DUMBASS, DON'T LET THEM SHOOT YOU, SHOOT BACK!"The remembered the voice of his best friend Yzak. "Wish I could...Oh shit" He past a yellow sign that said "Warning Unfinished bridge" He cursed out loud. The end of the bridge came closer, and closer and did a 360 just at the end or the bridge so his back wheel was almost over the side.

The cars stopped. The bikers heart raced 'what do I do?'

"Dearka Elsman, You are under arrest for assistance inthe murder of Nicol Amalfi." One of the officers got out of the car an was pointing a gun at Dearka.

"Why would I kill him! HE'S MY FRIEND!" Dearka said to the cops who simple ignored his words.

"That's what they all say."cop said, probably an amature; Dearka could tell by the way he held his gun.

"B-but..."

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Any thing you say will and can be used againsed you inthe federal court of law."A woman hand cuffed Dearka; and a pretty woman at that.

"Hey bebe-"

"Don't flirt ith me." The woman gave Dearka a cold sharp glare. 'wow she reminds me of Yzak' Soon after that he was thrown into a car.

The arrived at what Dearka recognised to be the police station;It as a large silver white building with many windows and occasionally bars on the glass.He had been there many times befor for street racing and speeding on his bike. Dearka was taken to a lower level were the prizoners were kept, and put in a cell. There were other people in the cell also. One recognised him right away and said "Dearka?" befor dearka saw the person the voice belonged to.

"I don't belive it." Dearka said with disbelife. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know something about killing Nicol...I didn't even know anything hapend to him."

"Yeah me ether...But we didn't do it. Why would we want to kill him? Especialy me."

"We have to find a way out of this mess."

* * *

This chapter was really short, I know but well it's somthing. What's gonna happen? Did Dearka kill Nicol? Who knew Dearka right away? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-No Way!

Well I know my story needs work...but like the others it will get better.

Now you can find out who the mystery man is!

* * *

"Do we break out...or be sentanced to the electric chair...or so do speak." Dearka really didn't want to die here. Being accused of killing a friend. 

"Athrun come on, we haven't got all day." Dearka was a tad nervous, he wasn't sure if someone as smart as Athrun could get them out.

"Hmmmm, this may work." Athrun was staring at the far right corner.

"Huh?" Just then he saw what Athrun was looking at, an air vent. "Oh...now I see."

"Lets wait till lights out...and then, we escape."

"Yeah. We have to find our what happened to Nicol." Just then to offisers in white and blue uniforms marched up to the cell door.

"What have you done with the body?" The first officer said.

"B-body," Dearka studdered "We never killed anyone!"

"He's telling the truth." Athrun said backing up dearka, and not doing very well at it.

"We will ask you again, WERE IS THE BODY!" The second officer said.

"LOOK YOU FAGITS, WHY IN FUCKING HELL WOULD WE KILL HIM! AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF HE'S DEAD FOR SURE?" Dearka was loosing his temper, much like yzak would do.

"Well uhhh, we got a phone call saying you and your acomplice Mr. Zala shot him." The second cop said putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you ever think that it could have been a prank?" Athrun said cooly

"Well...uh...thats not the case. We will hold you here until you have been taken to court and sentenced ether to be let go, or to die...unless you tell us were the body is." The first cop said getting a head ache.

"YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE, WE DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Dearka had a hand on a separate bar putting his face up near his hands and gritting his teeth, he was now quite pissed off that now one took them seriously, they didn't kill nicol.

The cops parted, they'd had enough. "Athrun if and when we get out," Dearka sat on the white bed in the cold, darkstone cell. "We have to find out who killed Nicol."

"Yeah, Do you think Yzak would help us?"

"For me, yeah you know how much he hate you though...especially when you beat him at chess." Deaka laughed slighly, normally he would have laughed quite hard but under the cercomstances he couldn't.

Athrun paused and said "So he'll help us, ya think?" Athrun's eyes were shinning brightly compared to the dark room.

"Mabey...If he doesn't kill you befor we find out what happend to the kid."

"Ok then."

* * *

It was lights out. The two young adults crawled through the vet, It was dark and full of cob webs. The two friends tried to make this as quiet as possible. Dearka was leading the way Athrun close behind. Sirens started going off. 

"Do you think they noticed we escaped?" Dearka stopped and looked back at Athrun.

"Shut up and move!" Athrun urged.

"Ok ok I'm going." Dearka and Athrun crawled for what seemed to be forever, and they came to a cross tunnle.

"What do we do do now? Sit back until they find us?" Deaka asked.

"Stop fooling around Dearka," Athrun paused and looked at the hair infront of his eyes, it was swaying "Canyoufeel, wind?"

"Uhhhh yeah I can."

"Follow it."

"Excuse me?" Dearka said as if it was rediculus.

"The wind is brought from out side."

"Oh I get it."

"Good then move someone is coming!" The blond and the blue haird boys moved as fast as possile...given the space they had and the tunnel got darker and darker untill they couldn't see.

"Great..." Dearka said sarcasticly.

"Keep moving."

"But I can't-"

"It doesn't matter if you can see or not!"

The two men kept crawling blindly into the darkness. It was probably a good 20 minutes. The sirens were giving Athrun and head ache, it takes alot to give Dearka one because he's used to the noise...Yzak's ramblings would give many people headachs, but not Dearka.

"God damn it Athrun if I have to crawl any more I'm gonna- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Athrun screamed.

"WHAT!"

"Somthing crawled across my hand..."

"What are you a girl? Dearka teased

"No..." Dearka began crawling again but this time he was the one to scream.

"AAAATTTHHHHHRRUUUUNNNNNN!" Dearka fell down a 90o angled slope and Athrun came down sjortly after, He landed ontop of Dearka...in a huge paperrecylingbin out back of the police station.

"Well at least we're out side..." Athrun joked

"GET OFF ME!" Dearka said pushing athrun on the ground with a thud. Dearka jumped of cooly and fixed his hair.Athurn stood up brushed him self off and hit Dearka over the head and walked to the road and yelled "Aren't we going to find Yzak?"

"Yeah lets go." Dearka walked up beside Athrun and they continued there mission "To find out what happened to Nicol."

* * *

Am I wasting my time writing this? Please take time to review my story...makes it feel less of a wast of my precious time I could be using for other things!

This is still part of the rise of action. the climax will be around chapter 10.

Amanda: You suckat writingalex.

Me: nuh uh! MY FIRST STORY GOT ME 38 REVIEWS AND MYSECOND GOT ME 50!

Amanda: sure it did

Alex: you read it...and saw how many I got.

Amanda: Bitch

Alex: Ooooo dem is fightin' words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yeah Ok to everyone who reviewed.

DearkasGirl- Thanks sooo much. I didn't really find it that humerous though...but who knows..I know nothin'

Note: He helped plotKiraFreedom- Really? Eh yeah I guess. I didn't think you'd like it. XD

_NOTE TO READER:_ I have trouble spelling...and I aint fixin' spelling. I'm much to lazey!

* * *

"So Dearka were does Yzak live? If he lives in a nother PLANT we're gonna have a problem." Athrun hand both hands clasped behind his head, seeming quite board. 

"Actually Yzak and I both live here, as well as Nicol." Dearka was not noticing were he was walking and walked out infront of a black car with silver flames "FUCKING BLOODY HELL!" Dearka nearly had a heart attack,he could havebeen killed andwas clutching his racing heart,doubled over. The driver got out of the car and was furiouse.

"You fucking jackass! If you had scratched the-Dearka?" It seemed the driver knew him; he had not noticed Athrun yet.

"Whoa, Yzak we were just coming to see you." Dearka stood up and faced the silver haired adult had just spotted Athurn.

"Zala..."He said through his teeth.

"Now is not the time Yzak, somthing has happened to Nicol." Athurn said glaring half heartedly at Yzak who know looked shocked.

"What's that suposed to meen?" Yzak sneered.

"We are being accused for killing our friend and Teammate Nicol." Dearka said loosly.

"And you were looking-" Yzak started.

"We'll tell you once we get out of here." Dearka said

"Fine get in the car, I'll take you to my house...my mom isn't home just so you know."

"Wait...you still live with your mother?" Dearka said laughing.

"I Could leave you and Zala here if you prefer." Yzak smirked getting in the drivers side of the car. Dearka stopped laughing and got in thepassengers side of the carand Athrun took the back.  
Once they arrived inside of the joule house hold which was empty...suposedly until a tri-color cat started slinking aroung Dearkas legs. The three men sat down in the living room.

"Now explain." Yzak said sitting down as his friends did crossing his arms.

Dearka took a deap breath."Ok I was driving my bike cops started chasing me..." Dearka started going on about how they got here and didn't forget the part were Athrun freaked out because somthing crawled over his hand; Yzak got a real kick out of that...And Dearka got another hard THWACK from Athruns hand.

"So...You are being blamed for Nicols death...and they don't even know he's dead for sure?" Yzak said still full of pride that Athurn had got scared.

"Yeah that about summerizes it."Dearka said.

"And you need my help to find out what happened to Nicol...if somthing really did that is."

"Yes." Athurn said.

"On on condition..." Yzak smirked evily.

"And that would be..." Athrun said.

"You have to wear a dress for a day."

"WHAT THAT'S REDICULUS!"

"Take it or leave it." Yzak said with a look of tryumph.

Athrun gulped."...F-fine..."

"This is gonna be good." Well were do we go first?

"Good question." Dearka said

"SO YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Yzak walked up to dearka and hit him on the top of the head.

* * *

There ya go! Next chapter. And I promise...there will be no gay couples...so Nick you won't have any nightmares.LOL REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW! PLEASE REIVEW...please...pretty please? I SAID PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

KiraFreedom- Yeah no nightmares...till now...JOKING! Come on man I'm just messin' with your head.

Well I really hoped you liked the last chapter every one...even to you people who won't reivew...

* * *

"Well mabey we should go to Nicol's house, his parents may know were he went." Dearka said standing 

"Well that would be logical." Athrun said standing up as well.

"Fine lets go." Yzak said grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

They were five minutes from Nicol's house, police cars were on every corner waiting to see two young men walking...little did the stupid cops know they were passing them with ease in a unsuspecting car.

"Well I hear that Nicol still lives with his parents." Dearka said.

"What's your point..." Yzak said glaring at Dearka

"Uhhh nothing!" Yzaks's glare became hotter. (for people with bad memory, Yzak lives at home...he's 20.Dearka and Athrun have appartments.)

"Shut up and drive." Athrun said. Yzak glared at him in the rear veiw miror.

No one else talked until they arived at Nicol's house. (mansion...stupid rich boys) Dearka knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hello boys." Romania Amalfi said with her warm motherly voice.

"Hi Mrs. Amalfi...do you know were Nicol is?" Athrun asked.

"Hmmm I belive he went to a piano concert,he left 5 hours ago and thenwas going to the store for me...It always takes him forever."

"Lets go." Dearka said as he drug Athrun and Yzak behind, leaving Mrs. Amalfi as lost as hell.

The drive to the theater was not so great.twocops were checking cars. And when the got to Yzak's things weren't great. They spotted the suspects; Dearka and Athrun and asked the three of them to get out of the car. But you know Yzak doesn't like being told what to do. He slammed on the gass and drove as fast as posible wile the one police carchased them with one of the cops shooting at them...and missing. One grazed the paint on Yzaks car..and he flipped out. He gave Dearka a gun; wich he kept in the dash of the car so dearka could shoot back and put in a CD. and put the track on called "Get back". It suited the situation and Yzak liked it and started singing. "Get back mother fucker you don't know me like that." That really scared Athrun and Dearka. They came on Main ST. they were losing the car. They puled into an alley and took a diffrent street. Athrun and Dearka were going to dye from Yzak's bad singing. They parked the car someware no one would find it and walked the rest of the way to thestor and went in the back way; It just closed as they got there. The 3 of them when back to the car and got in.

"Yzak." Dearka said

"What?"

"No singing...It will be my death."

"What! YOU STUPID BASTERED!" Yzak punched his friend very hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Yzak stop, you to Dearka." Athrun scolded from the back seat.

"Who are you? My Mother?" Dearka said. Athrun punched Yzak and Dearka in the back of the head.

"OW HE SAID IT, SO WHY DID I GET HIT!" Yzak yelled rubbing his head.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

"So..."

Athurn hit Yzak again...but less forcefull.

* * *

Well there ya go...next chap. PLEASE REIVEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex(me): Well here you go.

Amanda: Alex come here. (hides somthing behind back)

Alex: Last time you said that you had a weapon.

Amanda: No I don't. (yes I do a nice point sharp one)

Alex: We are just joking around!

Amanda: Yep... no lets go over here alex smirk

Alex: OK!

* * *

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME?" Yzakhad seriously bitching at Athrun for the past 20 minutes. 

"Yzak come on just drive already, you whanna get arrested?" Dearka was ticked of. Yzak shut his mouth (My god...the end is near!)put the pettal to the metal and sped out of the alley. Unfortunatly the cops were watching, and began chasing them once again...

"What now genious?" Yzak said

"Uhhhhhh your house?" Dearka said sheepishly.

"You guys didn't plan this out did you?" Yzak said blankly.

"Uhhh no actually." Athrun said leaning up in the back seat so his face was level with his friends.

"Way to go Zala...to my house it is." Yzak said slightly ticked off.

"How come you're not blamming Dearka?"

"Because Dearka's natruly stupid and absent minded." Yzak said with a slight laugh (hey it's true)

"HEY!" Deark said.

"Haha Dearka." Athrun said.

"WOULD YOU TO SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE!" Yzak yelled at his to normally unchildish friends. BothAthrun and Dearka layed back againsed the leather seats and to one spoke for 20 minutes. Eventually they lost the cops and Yzaks car had a dent in his door; As if he wasn't pissed off enough.

"Yzak..."

"Yzak.."

"..." (Twitch)

"YZAK!"

"YZAK!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DEARKA!" Yzak said swerving slightly on the road so Dearka's head was jerked into the window on the shotgun side."

"Are we there yet?" Yzak pulled over to the side of the road.

"Yzak what are you doing?" Athrun said.

"Quiet Zala. Dearka..."

"Yes?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out...now."

"What...oh come on Yzak."

"Elsman...NOW!" Yzak said threatning to punch him.

"Ok I'm sorry I promise not to talk any more!" Yzak glared at dearka and kept driving.

"Meep..."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Yzak said punching Dearka hard in the arm.

"Chikoutsu, did you need to hit me THAT hard!" Dearka said rubbing his arm looking at Yzak who was driving once again and ignoring Dearka.

"Dearka you really need to grow up." Athrun said closing is eyes and leaning againsed the back seat of the car, actin' all cool like. With out turning around dearka said "Shut Up momma's boy."

"I'm not a momma's boy."

"If your mother wasn't killed in the Jukius 7 you would be...probably still are."

"Dearka you're taking this too f-" Athrun was cut off by Yzak saying "Shut up...let me drive or you can get out of the car and walk." No one spoke after that till they got to Yzak's; they had to take the long way because of the cops.

"You guys can stay here tonight...I don't care were you sleep. Goodnight."

"Don't do anything notty to Yzak, Dearka." Athrun smirked heading for the black leathercouch.

"What? STUPID BASTARED!" Yzak said looking ready to kill Athrun.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'D LIKE TO SLEEP WITH YZAK!"

"You know you WANT to!"

"You sick-o!" Yzak said almost falling over.

"Although..." Yzak said looking at Dearka.

"Sorry man I don't swing that way." Dearka said inching away from Yzak.

"Too bad." Yzak sid heading from the stairs.

"WHAT?" Dearka and Athrun said together.

"I'm joking." Yzak said going up the stairs and disapering in to what must be his room for bed.

"Well good night Dearka...Yzak is waiting." Athrun said lying on the couch.

_'just wait till you fall asleep...I know were the kitchen is...and the knives.'_ Dearka thoughtmenisingly laying down on the other couch.

* * *

Well there ya go...was it a waste of time or what? Yeah I know bad but I tried this wasn't going for whatever you may have thought but it was supposed to be HELARIOUS...was it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-I'm so sorry...my forgetfulness

Well thanks for the reviews Dearkasabigbum! People who...FUCK I FORGOT! GOD DAMMIT I HAD SOMTHING IMPORTANTTO TELL YOU GUYS! Oh well...

Guys...laughs ok...big laughs

* * *

"Mornin' Athrun" Dearka yawned sitting up. the clock on the wall read 5:00am 

"Dearka...it's to early go back to sleep..."Athrun said weirily

"Awww come on."

"No."

''Athrun..."

"L...et m..e...sleep..."

"ATHRUN!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING JACKASS I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"Yzak yelled from his room angrily. (his mother isn't home remember)

"...damn..." Dearka whispered lying back down and trying to fall asleep.

"How come you listen to Yzak and not me?" Athrun said opening one eye to look at Dearka.

"Because I'm not willing to find out what Yzak will do to me if I don't obey." Deakra said still laying down.

"You mean like rape?"

"I HEARD THAT ZALA, I AIN'T A PERVERT!" Yzak yelled offended from his room.Soon after Yzak said that Dearka said "Are you finding making fun of me being gay with Yzak, wich isn't true funny?"

"Well...Yeah...I mean who wouldn't?" Athrun said less sleepy

"LET ME SLEEP ZALA!" Yzak yelled

"But come on you have to admit you make a hot couple." Athrun said sitting up facing Dearka who was now sitting up glaring at him.

"SPEAK SUCH NONSENCE AGAIN ZALA AND I'M COMMING DOWN THERE!"

"So how is sex with Yzak?"

"THAT'S IT ZALA YOU BASTARD!" Yzak yelled stomping down the stairs. Athrun stood up and Yzak threw a punch...and missed.

"I don't know how you ever got in the millitary with a punch like that." Athrun laughed at Yzak who was fuming.

"Athrun stop you have pissed him of enough." Dearka said standing up looking slightly worried. "Yzak stop you knnow how Zala is..." Yzak glared really hotly at Athrun at ran back up the stairs and went back to bed. So did Athurn and Dearka once they layed down Dearka said to Athrun "So did you ever sleep with Nicol?"

"Good night Dearka..." Athurn said sternly

"Urh fine be that way."

* * *

YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I know it's short but some one who will not be named (cough) Cassie (cough) whanted an update. the next one will be up in a week or 2

REVIEW PLEASE!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE:'(


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-? (I forget)

Ok Cassie, Nikita here you go. Ok this is a good twist for people who like N I hope are going to enjoy this as much as I hope Cassie does.

PEOPLE IF YOU READ IT/LIKE ITPLEASE REVIEW IT!

* * *

Later on in the day Athrun and Yzak were at the door calling dearka to hurry up and stop fixing his hair and posing in the bathroom mirror. Dearka's only response was he had to look good for the ladys.(Figures) Yzak and Athrun just sighed and told him they were going to wait in the car. "Fine Whatever" Dearka was obviously blinded by hisbig ego. 

"Well Zala any bright ideas?" Yzak sneered looking at Athrun in the Miror

"Yes actually. InthisPLANT there is a small Village out in the woods."

"You meanthe KonogakureVillage? The Village hidden in the Leaves?" Athrun nodded mere seconds after Dearka got in the car beside Yzak.

"Whatcha talking about?"Dearka said looking at Athrun then Yzak.

"Zala wants to go to theKonohgakure Village." Yzak said unimpressed.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"YOU'RE AGREEING WITH ATHRUN!" Yzak said.(If he had been standing he would have done an anime drop)

"Well why the hell not?" Yzak just glare at Dearka and turned on the car and headed for the KonogakureVillage, the village of the Fire ninja.

The sky was pure blue and cloudless. It was one of thoughs days Dearka just whanted to go to the beach and gawk at the girls. They werenow in the middle of nowere no houses or sounds just the rustling of leaves and a chickadee sining...but that was all.An almost scary silence. Yzak got out of the car followed by Dearka and Athrun.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Dearka said sounding slightly sarcastic though he was being serious.

"We walk from here." Athurn said. Yzak started to walk into the forest and yelled back"You commin' or what?"Athrun and Dearka jogged to catch up.

* * *

The forset was beautifuland very thick. All thetrees were green and the animal ran aroundunusually unafraid of them. The trees werebig around roughly 100 years old and were as high as 9 story buildings. They were quite deep in the forest now, they could barly see the sky from the many branches overhead. No one spoke until they came to a huge gate that looked likea wall. It had a red symbol on it. it was a swirl that twisted 3 times befor stoppingand it had a triangle shapecoming out frombehind it so it look some what like birds head. 

"This is the gatein to the Konogakure Village. We are about 3 quarters the way there." Yzak said

"How the hell do youknow?" Dearka said

"Yes Yzak how do you know?" Athurn said.

"My mother oncebrought me here. I was to younge to remember why."

"Wait asecond...I recognise thissymbol on the door." Dearka said in disbilief why they were here "The resendence here are Ninja...WE'RE HIRING NINJA'S!"

"Yes dearka. They have masterd techniquesthat we would have never emagined possible." Athun said

"You idiots done yaking yet?" Yzak said; He had already gone threw the gate."

* * *

Thethree of them came to the village a good half and hour later. It was a diffrent change of senery for them almost like another planet. The tecnologies they had at there homes were not used here. The restaraunts just had cloths that came half way up one wall and there were no cars and all the adults and kids 12 andover had a peice of cloth with a metal part on it the had the same symbol as the gate they past did(the crest of the village-some tmes called the Konoha leaf). Even the people wore diffrent types of clothing. At the farthest point of the village there were4 stone heads on the side of a ston cliff;Kinda like inthe the USA with the 4founding fathers and a single large house; much larger than the rest sat at the top. 

The three friends(?-Yzak doesnt really thing of Athrun as a freind more of a rival)

A kid who woreorange one peice clothing with fur like matirial on the collar and had brightblond hair like Dearkas but spikyand also worea Konoha Leafband aroun his head. He was also short for 12 ran into Yzak and nocked him over from behind. They both said "OWWW!" The kid was looking behind him and only noticed Yzak when he colided with him.

"URG! YOU STUPID BRAT WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING!" Yzak yelled pissed off again getting up.(What else is new)

"You can't talk to me like that! Some day I'm going to be the greatest Hokage! AND YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU GAVE ME MORE RESPECT, BELIVE IT!"(HokageVillage leader-normaly mosted skilled nija in Village) The kid got up and continued running. down the road were the three of them were heading

"Nice going Yzak." Dearka joked

"Don't piss me off!"

"You already are."

"STOP IT WHAT ARE YOU A BUNCH OF CHILDREN?" Yzak and Dearka glared at Athrun and then at eachother. "We have to go see the Hokage if we intend to hire-" Athrun was by a man who had his hair pulled back into a short ponytal, a scar a cross his noes and skin slighly darker than Dearka's. He said panting "M-My name is Iruka...I...lost track of a student of mine, blond hair orange clothes nd quite knuckle head...ed have you seen him?" The man said still panting. The three teammates pointed down the road and the mad replied with a thank you and moved so fast and silently from each one story building to the next.

* * *

Cassie...That had better have been worth my damn time...I put alot of strain on my hands typing at 60WPM! Hope you like it. Ur honey doesn't come in till later. SRY! 

REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! WUZ IT GOOD!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8 THIS BRAT?(HAHA I REMEMBERD)

Spicy Shani-well uhhhh sometimes a writer needs a chapter like that.Not much is gonna happen here ether but it's an important chapter.(No effence taken by the way)LOL!

Cassie-Thanks! I can always count on positive ass kickin' reviews from you! YEPERS!

Well as I've said this is really testing ma patients on no reviews...hardly...This obviously feels like a waste of ma time.(Of course I did strech cassies makin' her wait, chapter 6 was kinda "Half assed" but...I think it may have been good 4 a few laughs)

* * *

"I am the Hokage of this village. What can I help you with?" An Elderly man; who looked younger than his age and wore a weird looking dress kinda thing and aweirdish hat on his head that looked like a japinesee farmers hat that they use to keep sun out of there eyes. It was red and white with aunknown symbol on it. Yzak didn't even know what it ment. (For people who don't know Yzak likes folk lore and stuff; I got the game 4 PS2 and it has info on the caractures) 

"Ummm yeah, I don't know how to put this but..." Dearka took a deep breath "We, as in the giy with blue hair and me,are beeing accused of murduring a friend, Who they don't even know if he's dead or not, or in any trouble. And they are try to take us back to jail...again." Dearka said awkwardly and then looking at Athrun.

"Yeah that about covers it." Athrun said nodding taking his eyes of Dearka and looking at the Hokage.

"We do not help-"

"They're telling the truth old man." Yzak said rudly, and as that was said the same man they had encountered earlyer named Iruka came threw the tall doors behind them in the large wooden room and sat down at the table with the hokage with out a word.The Hokage glared at Yzak who had his arms crossed: He seemed to be impatient after the half and hour wait to get in to talk to this man.

"Very well then." The man paused and looked at the man beside him (Iruka) "Get squad seven in here. This will be their first ChuGiene mission."

"Yes sir." Iruka rose from the table and exited threw the wooden doors. Please go and wait outside. Your Escorts will be here momentarily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ALOT LATER_

"MOMENTARILY MY ASS!" Yzakshouted standing up quickly waking Athrun and Dearka who had fallen asleep.

"Geez Yzak...Gimme a heart attack." Dearka said rubbing his eyes weirily as Athrun just opened his eyes and stretched. Iruka came into the room.

"Sorry for the wait. We had some...trouble catching one of the ninja's" Iruka looked tired and quite run down. "Please come with me."

The four of them walked into the large wood room again and they're were three ninja's on one knee bowing befor the Hokage; The tallest had black hair that was spiked in the back wairng a blue shirt and white shorts was on the right. The next shortest was on the right obviously a girl; had long pink hair and wore a red shirt that showed from her hips down on the sides but in the back and front came down to a little abouve her knees also black shorts. And sure enough in the middle of the other to taller kids the little brat that knocked Yzak down. (Yzak was about to scream at him when Dearka jabbed him sharply in the ribs.)

"Squad seven you're clients are here now please comence your mission you have the details now go." The three children rose and turned around to face them.The blondand Yzak glared at eachother and then ignored eachother.

Once they had left the three kids introdusedthem selves the girl went first smiling"My name is Sakura." (Witch means cherry blossem) The blond just ignored everyone until Sakura used her heel and stepped on his foot. Naruto yelped "OW! My Name is Naruto." He said a little ticked off. "And This is Sasuke." Sakura introdused him. Sasuke was leaning cooly againsed the wall with one foot on the wall the other, obviously on the floor.

Our names are " These are my friends Dearka and Yzak, I'm Athrun."(Yzak- A.K.A: Mr. Happy...not)

"Lets go. I'm gettin' board of standin' here." Sasuke said walking ahead cooly with his hands in his pockets."

* * *

That was kinda Jumbled together so don't review to tell me that. BUT DO REVIEW PLEASE! For people who have read all my stories and reviewed most chapters I dedicate the story to them and I did in ummmmm on of them...dun remember witch. SEE IF YOUR NAME IS THERE...I'f you've reviewd almost every chap.

Oh and Cassie...The punishment sounded evil...like Zabuza...HE'S CRAZEY! -LOL-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thankies for the reviews...especialy the new reviewers

Did ya luv how I combined the best 2 shows Naruto and Gundam SEED!

OH, and this is pretty half assed.

* * *

"Were the hell are we going?" Yzak said as he and his two comrads and hired help. 

"For your information smart ass we're going to get our sensei to accompany us." Sasuke said looking up at the older boy

"What's so special about him?" Dearka said hoping to see how far he could push the kid.

"EH? He's one of the top Joneen in this vilage!" Naruto said; Sasuke was walking ahead, this mission wasn't worth his time. Dearka got read to speak but then he noticed that everyone was walking away from him.(Dammit Elsman your such a dumbass) NO one spoke, they arrived at a restauraunt that was almost on the edge of the village and the kids walked in and there 'clients' followed. There was a man wearing a vest with a redswirl on the back.

"Kakashi sensei! Look we got our first ChuGneen mission!" Naruto said as the man turned around and stood up. He had silver hair and his leaf bandhung over his right eye and had cloth covering his noes and mouth the same color as the leaf band; blue. Now that the man had turned around they could see that his vest had 3 pokets on each side of his chest and had a little pouch tied onto his leg similar to the ones the kids wore on there waist.

_'YOUR FIRST? YOU MEAN THEY'RE AMATURES?_'- Dearka, Yzak, Athrun

"I'm assuming you want me to come then?"Kakashi stood up mabey a few inches higher that Dearka, Yzak or Athrun.

"Yeah!" Sakura said smiling.

"Ok then lets go." He walked up to Dearka, Yzak and Athrun and held out his hand. "I'm Kakashi."

"Dearka."

"Athrun."

"And this is Yzak." Athrun said for his arrogant friend.

"Ummmm Saskura."

"Yes Naruto?" The pink haired girl said looking at Naruto who was behind her."

"Were is Sasuke?"

"Yeah were is he!" Everyone stated looking around and then walked outside, Sasuke was on top of a really high poll looking slightly afraid. Naruto yelled up "Yo, Sasuke what's wrong?"

"I whent out side for a walk wile you geniuses yaked and girl's started chasing me and I'm hidding."

"GEH?" Naruto did an anime drop.

"WHA!" Sakura did one too_ 'OTHER GIRLS WERE CHASING MY MAN?'_ (Not acctually going out...her fantasy)

Everyone else just stared fruitlessly thinking _'What the fuck?'_

_

* * *

_

Well this one sucked I know so don't reply telling me that it did!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- DON'T TOUCH HIM...HE'S MINE!

Well there you go...cassie...i update when i update? I've been buisy. I have a HUGE L.A. project due the 10th. I'm 40 done. and aSCI projet due 3 days after(The thing is worth 60 of my final grade...I havn't started. I'm buisy...REALLY BUISY. OH AND IF I CAN HELP IT HAKU IS GONNA BE IN IT SO THERE!

Oh, and I put Kakashi in the story by request.

One more thing...I can't spell so bear with me.

ONE MORE THING! In japan Kakashi is the #1 fav, then naruto, sasuke, some one else, Sakura...AND HAKU IS 8th! NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Every body heard many feminin voices be hind them (in front of sasuke). "THERE HE IS!"13 girls were gatherd around the poll. "COME DOWN MR.SEXY!" A blond girl called.

"YO LADIES!" Dearka said sternly. Every bodys eyes fell on him. "That's no way to get a guy. Let him ask you out. Not the other way around."

"Who the heck are you suposed to be?" One girl called from the back of the crowd. "Another dumb blond like Naruto?"

"I'M NOT A DUMB BLOND!"

"Uhhhhh Dearka...I beg to differ." Yzak said from behind his friend jabbing him playfuly in the back.

"Thanks Yzak...I can always count on you." Dreaka said hanging him head.

"HEY CHECK MR. SILVERBLOND OUT!" One of the girls near the from said. "HE'S CUTERTHAN SASUKE!"

"NO ONE IS CUTER THAT SASUKE!" Sakura yelled...but was ignored.

'_It's always, SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE! THIS IS REALLY STARTIN' TO TICK ME OFF!' _Naruto thoughs clenching his fists.

"Thanks! They're your burden now!" Sasuke jumped off the pollon to atelephonewire and did his clasic 'I don't care walk' and out of site.

"HEY WAIT A-STOP HUGGING ME!" The girls were all over him,Yzak tried desparatly to get them off."SENSIE GUY, CAN WE P-PLEASE LEAVE NOW!"

"Sure...why not. Ok ladies we have to g now." Kakashi said with his usual drunken lazey expresion. There were many sighs, groans and complaints but they let go of Yzak.

* * *

Once they were finally out of the village and into the think green forestSasuke joined them. "Where the hell were you?" Naruto asked.

"Getting lunch. I had your favorite. Ramen with Miso." Sasuke tormented the shorter and younger boy. Naruto did a Sweet Drop._ 'One of these days Sasuke I'm gonna beat you...BELIVE IT!'_

"Yzak." Dearka whispered to his fried who was beside him (Ninjas in front of them)

"Mmmm?" Yzak answered not taking his eyes off the path infront of him.

"You don't supose these kids can do any thing...do you?" Dearka whispered

"They are what...12 and 13...we are likeadults right? No...I don't."

"Whatcha whispering about?" Athrun said comming up behind them walking at there pace.

Dearka started to speak "These kids...they can'y do mu-What the?" Agirl with an eerie red and white maskwearing aBlack and dark greyshort sleeve Kimono, sandals and 2 long strands of blackand red (red tips)hair on eather side ofher faceSTOOD upside downona tree branch staring at them. "Looks like I have visitors." he said with a voice almost soundingfeminin.Athrun was about to answer but was interupted by Naruto "YOU'RE FROM THE VILLAGE OF THE HIDEN MIST!"

The boy chuckled "That I am. Which makes me your enimy"Dearka started to say "but your both ninja" but he spoted a symbol on the kids mask. there were 4 wave designes. (spelling?)

"I challenge your sensie to a fight." The mysterious bot said jumping from the 3 story hightree, landing on his feet.

"You say this with vengence. Have I done somthing wrong?" Kakashi said

"YOU KILLED MY COMMRAD...HAKU!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

sigh I'm so sorry I havn't updated... I've been way buisy with stuff. And ya I havn't written in so long... I... I hope I still have funny left in me... and I'm aware I had ALOT of spelling mistakes. But now I can splel bteter. Shall we get on with the story then?

* * *

"So what do you boys plan to with our help?" Kakashi questioned, as he was reading Icha Icha Paridies and blushing slightly, not paying much attension, so he stepped on Naruto's heels by accedent. 

"Well I'd like to check out the hot springs" Dearka got a dirty grin on his face, Yzak and Athrun just rolled their eyes.

"Wh-what?!" Sakura was a little creeped out, "You aren't serious!"

"Ugh, just let Dearka be an idiot." Yzak glared at Dearka who had stopped walking and was a ways behind with Kakashi and Naruto.

"LEMME SEE!! LEMME SEE!!" Naruto was trying to grab Icha Icha Paradise from Dearka, who had asked to see Kakshi's book. Both blond's faces were bright red.

"You know Kakashi this is a _very_ interesting book" Dearka was beginning to remind Naruto of a sertain middle aged sage that enjoyed spying at the hotsprings for insperation for his novels.

"Mr. Dearka, you're as bad as the Pervy Sage!" Naruto said pointing a finger at Dearka.

"Who's the Pervy Sage?" Dearka and Kakashi said similtaniously.

"The old man who writes thoughs terrible books."

"Well he's a genious... were does he come up with this stuff I wonder" Dearka said, still reading the book with Kakashi blushing over his shoulder, also reading.

"Live Experiences..."

"This guy sounds like a real idiot if you ask me." Yzak said who had finally joined the little group with Athrun next to him. "Speaking of idiots, Athrun you're being quiet, what's the matter? Do books like this make you nervous... or are you just lost in thought over that Atha girl?" Yzak finished slyly.

"I was thinking about the actual reason we came here, to get help in finding Nicol!" Athrun answered a little defensivly.

Yzak, Athrun and Dearka looked at eachother, Kakashi broke the silence "We probably could leave, but I do belive you hired 3 Gennin and myself correct?"

"Ya, your point being?" Yzak answered.

"Well how many Gennin do you see?" the three ZAFT Pilots looked around.

"That Uchiha kid that ditched me with his fanclub isn't back yet." Yzak said recalling the memories of the evil girls.

"And that pink haired girl... what was her name...?" Dearka added passing Icha Icha Paradise back to Kakashi, who slipped it into is back pouch.

"You mean Sakura?" Naruto finished.

"Mabey she got lost on the road of life" Kakshi said with a smile.

"Sensei... you really have to stop saying that." Naruto said recalling his sensei's famous reason for being late all the time.

"Uh, right... So we should probably split up and find Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi turned to walk the way they just came "Athrun, Dearka why don't you two come with me, Yzak go with Naruto."

"Wh-what?! You're going to leave me with the short, annoying blond kid?!" Yzak was in his classic BF mood (Bitch fit) "You can't be serious!"

"YA HOW COME YOU LEAVE ME WITH WITH _HIM_!! He's so... so..." Naruto bent his knees slightly and raised his fists, clearly he wasn't pleased with his sensei's choice.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME GOING WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Yzak and Naruto glared at eachother, this seemed like this fight was going to take a while.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A-" smack A good sized rock, flew outof no where, hitting Naruto in the forehead. "OW! What in the world?!"

"Naruto! Play with us! You promised you would!!" A little boy, about the age of 7 with the Konoha leaf symbol on his shirt, ran over to thefive of them, followed by two other kids, another boy with glasses and a girl with odd pigtails that stuck out of the sides of her head funnily. All of them were wearing greed goggels on the foreheads.

Naruto forgot about Yzak almost instantly "Can't I've got important ninja buisness today!" Naruto said proudly putting his hands on his hips proudly.

"Naruto... why don't you take these kids out for some ramen and then go play with them until we've found Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi handed Naruto some Ryo, enought for them all to have a bowl of ramen.

"YA SURE OK!!" Naruto ran and took the kids down the road were the Ichiraku Ramen stall was located.

"Uh Kakashi... what about-" Athun started, looking at Yzak who was a little dumbfounded that Kakashi would asightn Naruto to him and then let him run off in less than 20 seconds.

"Don't worry" Kakashi said with a chuckel Sasuke's been here for a little while, he'll go with Yzak.

"Oh great... So you want me to take care of this guy Kakshi?" Sasuke had been using a cloaking jutsu, he jumped of the wooden roof top next to them.

"Your that ninja kid that left me with his fan club." Yzak said cringing slightly at the thought of all the young girls that all wanted to keep him as a pet. Sasuke just smiled and walked over to Kakashi.

"So what's the plan Kakashi?"

"You and Yzak will look over by the training area Sasuke normally uses. It's the one in the forest behind Karin's Emporium. (Karin runs the ninja tools shop in Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicals for the PS2.)

"Ok then so I take it these other two are going with you... Dearka and Athrun are your names right?" Sasuke asked, looking at Dearka and Athrun, who was still obviously spaced out, probably thinking about Nicol, uncertain weather he was alive or not.

* * *

Man I did terrible. I haven't written a story since last year... D: plz forgive the crapyness, I have a greatish idea for the next chapter... Attack of The Fangirls II.

Yzak: WHAT?! Not again!

Sasuke: You're not serious!

Me: Dead serious. And guess what! You're going to be unable to ditch Yzak this time:)

Yzak: Sounds fair.

Sasuke: ...great...

THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Only when I get a good amount of more, will I make chapter 12!!


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Hello all! Zaft Girl here! Now, I just want to know how many people are actually reading this story still... if there are some, then I may perhaps finish it. Otherwise... this story will never be finished - Ever. So, to be fair, what would you guys all like to see happen next? 'Cause I really barely 'member what this story is about! I'm going to have to reread everything.

On another note, I've become a much better writer since my last update. I've been entered as one of the top in my grade, which is nice for you readers. :)

I degress, back to my previous subject, jsut thought I should ask how much longer you all would like me to have this story go on. :)

--

Thanks!

And the reason fo no updates? I blame this thing called Photoshop CS2, I pretty much waste my life on it. (among other things)

STAY TUNED!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, about that "greatish idea for the next chapter," it's not gonna happen because I forget what it was… but judging from my past comments, I was gonna do some kind of Yzak, Sasuke fangirl orgy or something… Honestly, I forget the whole entire plot for this… But I'm hoping that I can work in Nicol in all of this. Be warned that where he is may just piss you off and make you ask why I even made this story.

Also, it surprised me to know that I in fact know Infinite Sky from more places than FF! I was like "What the fuck? They're the same person…?"

I apologise for the shortness of the chapter! I'm not really up to writing today.

Sasuke and Yzak had arrived at Sasuke's training ground. The clearing in the forest had three old, tall tree stumps with worn bark which was dented inward and filled with holes which were slit like in shape, grass with large dirt patches and a calm stream on the side.

"So, this is it, huh?" Yzak glanced at the shorter boy.

"Yeah, this is it."

"Well, obviously Sakura isn't here." Yzak began to turn to head back up the tree lined path through the forest, heading back to the main part of the village until a feminine giggle resonated from behind one of the trees that was joined by another giggle. Both of their handsome faces turned towards the noise.

"That's enough Sakura, come out. We've got a job to do; this is no time to train." With Sasuke's command, several girls emerged from the forest.

"Sasuke, you came! We were hoping to see you train today, but, if you're busy, we'll settle with a kiss!" The girl that seemed to be the leader winked, "Oh! And you brought the man with the silver hair too! Well, if you both want to give us kisses, we'll be happy to leave!" All of the girls squealed and both young men cringed.

"We've got better things to do that satisfy such stupid things. Sakura isn't here, so we're leaving. Good bye." Sasuke half smiled at the older man, so maybe he wasn't all that bad. Yzak and Sasuke began to head towards the path as one of the girls began to whimper.

"Then," she rubbed her eyes, "then we'll take them! How can you just blow us off… you're mean!" The girls' faces were a combination of revenge, anticipation, apprehension and love. "Get them girls!" A chorus of squeals and fan-loving praise rang out as the kunoichi began to chase the now-running guys.

Sasuke easily outran Yzak with his ninja skills, but Yzak wasn't far behind, thanks to his military training and elite status.

"Hey, you little emo brat, I'm the one who hired your services, HELP ME!"

Sasuke huffed and jumped down in attempt to carry Yzak who had fangirls close in pursuit. The silver haired boy was far too heavy for Sasuke to carry and they were eventually bound and tied to trees by the fangirls.

Tied to a tree next to Sasuke, Yzak glanced over at Sasuke and, with an agitated sneer asked, "So ninja kid, any ideas?"

Glaring in the opposite direction of Yzak retorted, "Shut up pretty boy," for Sasuke easily could have lost the girls and come back for his 'employers' sorry ass later, after they had tortured him senseless.

Tensions heated up between the two of them as the girls debated what to do with them.

WELL, there's your chapter. I'm testing o see who's still reading, if I've not been abandoned. I've finally decided where I've put Nicol, dead or alive. And man, are these guys stupid. :):D Stop trusting each other, boys. ;)


End file.
